recipesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Moderator guy
Hello, Moderator guy. You may or may not know of me, but I know of you, and of your cause. I've noticed a great deal of your bit of a spat with the Wikitroid User RoyboyX, and it peaked my interest. It did so do this because, though you may not trust my words at the moment, and nor should you, given that I have been referred to as that users closest contact. I wish to arrange a meeting with you, if you would allow it, and at your convenience of course, to perhaps discuss, a sort of business arrangement. You see, as I said you may not trust my words, but I would like the opportunity to perhaps become a sort of ally with you. This of course must at all cost be kept confidential, if you do perchance wish to seek it. I can assure you, I am highly skilled in many aspects, and would greatly enjoy putting those talents to use, under your order. I can also get him and Mach9 off your heels if you wish ;) Thank you for your time. I look forward to hearing from you. Again, confidentiality is a must. Sincerely, Piratehunter 03:40, November 30, 2010 (UTC) This is true. However, I seek something similar to your goal of eliminating "X". Though I do not seek his demise, I do seek that a grave atonement of his barbaric attitude. I do not expect you to trust me, nor do I care by any means, I merely ask that we can work together to eliminate the "X" that you encountered on Wikia, but just as well, replace him anew. Your reasoning for doing this is just, I do not doubt that, as is mine. I propose we meet in a secluded area of freenode. At your convenience, please meet me on the channel: #n1o2i3t4c5i6d7e8n9e0b on freenode. on a related note, refer to him as "X", when conversing with me on these "matters". Google can be a friend as well as an enemy. Piratehunter 15:26, December 1, 2010 (UTC) You failed. I suppose you will now face "X"s friend alone, I am afraid. Disappointing indeed. This "Callen" is not someone i suggest combating as one. This is not merely from the mouth of "X", but of what I have seen. Nonetheless, I will be making my own arrangements to locate and eliminate him, and any of his. You however, I cannot help it seems. Good luck... Piratehunter 23:07, December 1, 2010 (UTC) Lmao, your logic is hilarious XD You are very full of yourself you know. I have no problem crushing you like the insect you refer to me as. Lol. My only means of restraint are my knowledge that you have no idea what you are doing. That and that you are so bent on convincing people such as RoyboyX, who is easy to manipulate as it is, into thinking you to be a plausible threat to anything really. You are indeed a very pathetic excuse for a despot which you are indeed obviously attempting in character. Not only that but frankly, I also would advise you to get a personal life, and cease the endless residing over your illusionary "cyber-empire". Oh! Let me guess, I'm just afraid of your might aren't I! And so I want you to please oh please stop! Before you crush me so insignificantly. Rofl. You are indeed a sight lol. Something I shall tell my children I believe, The Idiocracies of the Moron Moderator... a lovely ring if I do say so myself... Have fun in lala land my good sir, please, I insist. ;) Piratehunter 02:12, December 2, 2010 (UTC)